


Lost in the Chaos

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke AU Week, Delinquents, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Laser Tag, M/M, Multi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Prompt: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.





	Lost in the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> The is my first ever one-shot and my first AU so I really hope you enjoy it. I'm always open to prompts and random one-shot ideas!   
> xx

Miller and Jackson's apartment was running wild in the typical Friday night insanity. Everyone crammed together in a small one-bedroom apartment. The music had been turned up to the point that the vibrations running through the apartment had filled everyone's chests.

The only thing louder than the music was the sound of Raven and Wick arguing in the kitchen over how to fix Miller's old toaster. The toaster lied on the kitchen counter in front of them torn apart into a million pieces. "If you connect those wire the whole toaster is going to explode when you use it," Wick yelled at Raven, his hands protectively placed above some wires torn apart. "We want to fix the toaster not make a bomb out of it, Reyes."

"I think I know what I'm doing." Raven ran her hands through her hair with frustration. "In case you forgot I'm the youngest person to ever make it into the engineering program." Slapping Wick's hand out of the way she continued to fiddle with the wires, mumbling insults under her breath.

"How could I? You only remind me every damn day." Wick rolled his eyes stepping up behind her, placing his hands on either side of her trapping her against the counter. Leaning his face into the crook of her neck he softly whispered, "That's why I love you." Raven rolled her eyes, softly smiling to herself as she continued to work on the toaster.

Monty and Jasper moved around the couple towards the fridge to pull out some more alcohol, large grins across both of their faces. "Made a fresh batch yesterday, figured we'd need something strong to recover from these midterms." He pulled a few jugs of moonshine out, holding them out proudly in front of him.

Jasper clasped his hand on Monty's shoulder, a shit-eating grin on his face. "This is why you will always be my best friend." He turned towards the cabinets carefully pulling out a row of plastic cups. "Let the games begin."

They made their way over to the small kitchen table carefully pushed up against the wall surrounded by their eager friends. Roan carefully grabbed Echo's waist pulling her out of their way as they began to set up the table with drinks. Jackson pressed a kiss to Miller's cheek as he made his way around him with a bowl of chips, setting it in the middle of the table. Maya and Harper stood in the corner deep in a conversation about their history midterm.

Screams came from the living room as Bellamy and Clarke pushed and shoved each other while playing an intense game of Mario Kart. "Back off Blake." Clarke stuck her elbow in his side, stepping in front of him to block his view as he ducked over in pain.

Bellamy grabbed her by her waist pulling her back to get a better view of the tv, his arm tightly wrapped around her. "Not so fast, Princess." Clarke bumped her waist against his in an attempt to escape his grasp, but his arm tightened around her.

Clarke let out a laugh as she elbowed his stomach, allowing herself enough room for her to slip out as she pulled into the finish line, a few seconds before Bellamy. "I'm too good for you Blake. I told you Yoshi would beat Bowser." She danced in front of him, taking a cup of moonshine from Murphy as he began to make his way to Emori's side.

Bellamy ripped the cup from her hands, downing the rest of her drink. "You won because I let you win." Clarke pushed his shoulder taking a seat on the couch beside Emori. Bellamy took a seat beside her, his arm naturally falling behind her. "Besides you were cheating."

Octavia laughed from Lincoln's lap in the corner of the room. "Is there anything you two won't fight over?" Lincoln rubbed her knee gently, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Maybe they'd stop fighting if they'd just hook up already," Murphy laughed as he took a seat beside Emori. Emori swung her hand to his chest as she took the drink from his hand.

Bellamy uncomfortably attempted to shift his weight away from Clarke, when she placed her hand on his knee letting out a frustrated groan. "You know a guy and a girl can be friends without hooking up." Bellamy's eyes fell to Clarke as she glared at Murphy, her hand still carefully placed on his knee sending a wave of heat up his leg. He felt his heart clench.

Jasper turned the music down as he made his way into the living room, his hand wrapped around Maya's as they took a seat on the floor against the kitchen counter. "Maya and I were friends. Hooking up makes things way better in my opinion."

Clarke looked up at Bellamy through the corner of her eyes, a rosy tone rising into her cheeks. Her relationship with Bellamy had always been complicated. She'd contemplated crossing the line occasionally, usually when she'd had one too many drinks, but she'd never had the guts to do it. She didn't want to ruin whatever relationship she did have with him for something that may never happen.

Bellamy softly rubbed the back of her neck as she let out a deep sigh, slightly leaning her head into his hand. This wasn't the first time their friends had hinted at the two getting together, but for some reason, it always sent his stomach into knots. He'd analyzed and reanalyzed their relationship too many times. Especially late at night when she showed up because she had a nightmare and just needed a place to stay. It was complicated, everything about Clarke was complicated. But that's why he'd fallen so hard for her.

"Look, I'd love to sit around and talk about Bellamy and Clarke but I say we do something a little different tonight." Octavia stood up from Lincoln's lap. Everyone slowly gathered into the living room from the kitchen, giving Octavia their full attention as she rubbed her hands together. "How about some drunk laser tag?"

"Girls versus boys?" Roan slightly nudged Echo's shoulder. Echo elbowed his side in response. "I mean unless you're scared."

"Nothing like a game of laser tag to prove to you that we're better than you at just about everything," Echo responded, rolling her eyes as all the girls gathered together. Echo, Emori, Harper, Raven, Clarke, Octavia, and Maya stood in the center of the room with their arms folded across their chest with an eyebrow raised.

"Unless you're scared of your girlfriends." Clarke raised an eyebrow challenging everyone in the room.

Bellamy quickly stood up making his way in front of Clarke, immediately mimicking Clarke's stance as he smirked down at her. "Brave Princess." He leaned down to Clarke's ear, so close that the heat from his lips sent a tingly feeling down her spine. The vibration running down her spine made it hard for her to stand up to Bellamy, but she ignored it not once giving him the satisfaction of knowing he had an effect on me. "Don't start a war you don't know how to end."

Clarke attempted to swallow the lump growing in her throat as she leaned closer to Bellamy, her lips slightly skimming his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck immediately stood up sending a chill down his spine at her touch. "Who says I want it to end?" Her voice was low enough for only him to hear.

Octavia loudly clapped her hands together, awkwardly laughing at the sight of Bellamy and Clarke jumping apart. "So, drunk laser tag it is. Who's driving?"

Everyone exchanged looks, no one willing to make the sacrifice. Lincoln stood up, pulling out a set of his keys. "I can drive." Octavia flashed him a soft smile as she wrapped her arm around his, gratefully looking up at him through her lashes.

Echo leaned over to Roan pulling his keys out of his back pocket. "I'll drive too." Roan wrapped his arm around Echo's shoulder, giving her room to lean her head on his shoulder.

Bellamy let out a groan as he pulled out his car keys. "I guess I'll drive too." At least if he was sober he could gawk at how beautiful she looked tonight, assuming she'd be too drunk to notice. He quickly gave her an up-down before she could notice. He admired the way her clothes wrapped around her body perfectly, complimenting her voluptuous curves. He admired the fact that she could be dressed so simply, but still look flawless. She was breathtaking standing in front of him with her plain white v-neck covered by a thin black sweater with matching black jeans, her fuzzy socks inching out of her boots.

He tore his eyes from Clarke once she turned towards the kitchen table to grab more drinks, everyone else fell into various conversations around the room. He began to make his way behind her when Octavia quickly grabbed his arm pulling him to the side, her eyes narrowed up at him. "Grow a pair and ask her out. Roan's car and Lincoln's car can fit 7 people each, that means you and Clarke have a whole care to yourself to figure your shit out." He opened his mouth ready to argue, but Octavia quickly held up her hand to stop him. "You can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me big brother."

"It's not a lie. Besides she doesn't feel that way about me. Nothing is going to happen. Now can you stop pushing so hard, you're going to ruin whatever I do have with her." Octavia rolled her eyes before huffing and pushing past Bellamy back towards the drunk chaos that occupied the rest of the living room.

He let out a deep breath before making his way towards Clarke as she poured a drink for herself, grabbing a few chips and popping them into her mouth bobbing her head with the music. Bellamy pressed his hand into the small of her back as he made his way to her other side, taking a seat on a chair beside her. The heat burning within her sent her heart into distress as she turned towards him.

She laid her hand on his shoulder, a weak smile on her face as she stepped closer. His legs automatically spread apart giving her room to fit between them. Clarke shifted closer, taking a quick sip of her drunk before laying her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He stared up in confusion. "I know it bugs you when they talk about us hooking you up."

He shifted in his chair awkwardly grabbing her hand, gently running his thumb across her knuckles. "It's not your fault our friends are idiots."

She let out a soft chuckle, the corners of her eyes wrinkling as she threw her head back. Bellamy admired the way the corners of her mouth formed dimples and the way her cheeks pulled up tightly. Clarke's grip on him tightened as she tried to regain her posture. Tilting her head to the side she gave him a mischievous smirk. Her tongue ran across her bottom lip sending a wave down Bellamy's body.

Stepping back she downed the rest of her moonshine, letting out a soft chuckle as she stared back down at Bellamy. "You know sometimes I think we should just hook up and not tell them just to spite them." She hiccupped once before beginning to pour another drink. Bellamy sat back in his chair trying to reason with himself. He considered that she was just drunk, she didn't mean it, she just wanted to hook up to get everyone to shut up, it wasn't real. He didn't want to get his hopes up, he'd done that before and he'd only gotten hurt.

He quickly stood up making his way back to the couch leaving Clarke alone in the kitchen. Once she turned to notice that he had disappeared she mentally kicked herself. He didn't want her, he'd never want her. Saying stuff like that would only push him away and she wouldn't know what to do if she'd lost him. He kept her centered in a way no one else could.

Clarke quickly downed another cup of moonshine, leaning her weight against the kitchen table. She watched everyone around the room. Bellamy and Clarke were the only ones who didn't have someone. Octavia had Lincoln, Raven had Wick, Murphy had Emori, Monty had Harper, Jasper had Maya, Miller had Jackson, and even Echo had Roan. Everyone was happy in their relationships. But then there was Clarke, constantly pining over someone who she'd assumed would never love her the way she'd love him.

"Easy there, we're going drunk laser tagging not wasted laser tagging." Raven made her way to Clarke's side, pulling her from her own dark thoughts. Raven nudged Clarke's shoulder lightly. "I know we've had this conversation a million times, but I really think you should cross the line." Clarke's head whipped over to look at Raven, she'd turned so quickly the alcohol momentarily blurred her vision. "You two have come back from way worse. I'm pretty sure if you cross the line it wouldn't be the end of the world."

"No. It would change things. It would change us." Clarke looked across the room to Bellamy as he sat at the edge of a sofa with a remote in his hand as he played someone else in Mario Kart. "I don't want to lose that."

"Get a grip. You're Clarke Griffin. Future doctor. Modern artist. All around badass. You're better than this." Raven waved her hands in the air before taking Clarke's drink from her hands and downing it. "I love you, but I will not let you spend another day pining over Bellamy Blake. He's in love with you. You may not see it, but I do. I don't care what anyone else says."

Clarke let out a sigh before turning and pouring another drink for herself, ignoring just about everything Raven said. She couldn't be right. It was insane. Bellamy could have any girl he wanted. In fact, throughout most of college, he  _did_  have any girl he wanted. Clarke was just Clarke.

Once Clarke turned around Raven grabbed Clarke by her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. "Tonight. You're going to make a move. I don't care what it is. You need to do something. If being drunk is the motivation you need to do it, then so be it. But I will not let you do this to yourself any longer." Raven released Clarke's shoulders, folding her arms in front of her as she glared at her. "You've spent the past 3 years like this and I won't let you do it anymore."

Clarke threw her hands up in defeat accepting the facts. "Fine. You're right." She'd spent the past 3 years being Bellamy's best friend and it had been too long. She'd tried to deny it for too long.

Raven scoffed as she rolled her eyes at Clarke. "I'm always right." She smiled to herself before taking Clarke's cup and walking away. She peered over her shoulder flashing Clarke a wink before finding her way to Wick's side.

The havoc continued for another hour before everyone decided they were ready to head down to the laser tag arena. Octavia quickly rushed everyone into Lincoln and Echo's cars, taking advantage of their unnecessarily large SUVs. Everyone rushed off to the arena leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone in his car.

There was a heavy silence between them, both of their minds losing themselves in their thoughts. Clarke leaned her head against the window, staring out the window with the soft sound of the radio playing in the background. Bellamy kept his eyes on the road, only occasionally looking over his shoulder at Clarke. He felt a heavy weight on his chest as he watched her. He couldn't pull himself from the thought that there could be a part of her that felt the same way. Focusing his attention back on the road Bellamy swallowed the large lump growing his throat. "Are you okay?" His voice hung heavily in the thick atmosphere that hung between them. The weight on his chest growing heavier as the depth of silence seemed to grow.

Clarke felt a wave of guilt cross over her as she looked over her shoulder back at Bellamy's cold face as he stared out at the sea of traffic in front of them. Her thoughts ran wild as she considered his words, running every possibility of what he could have meant. She'd already made the mistake of telling him she wanted to hook up with him. But she already promised Raven that she'd make a move, telling him she wanted to hook up was not a move. At least she didn't want that to be her move. Leaning her head back against the window she stared at him, admiring his chiseled features that stood out even the darkest of lighting. The shadows emphasizing his defined jaw and high cheekbones. His dark freckles nearly glowing on his skin.

It was only when he turned to look at her that she'd realized she was staring. His eyes softened as he caught her gaze, the knot in his stomach growing from never being able to tell what was running through Clarke's head. She lifted her head from the window moving it into the light. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck cautiously. "You drank a lot. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Clarke's eyes shifted to the long line of traffic in front of them contemplating what to say. She couldn't just tell Bellamy that she'd been drinking herself into a deep abyss to gain the courage to make her move, but realistically no amount of alcohol could prepare her for that. Bellamy placed a hand on her knee, his large hands wrapping around her leg sent her blood rushing through her body. "If you don't want to go I can take you home." His eyes were soft, his soft lips pressed together in a hard line as his eyes ran along the edges of her face.

Clarke placed her hand on top of Bellamy's holding his hand in place. Her hand was half the size of his, barely big enough to cover part of his. "I'm fine. Really. I just have a lot on my mind." Bellamy, Bellamy was running through her mind so much she felt like it was getting ready to combust.

Bellamy shifted around his seat, his hand still carefully held on Clarke's knee. He shifted his hand to take Clarke's hand in his, his thumb naturally running along the back of her hand. His eyes stayed focused on hers, but he could see her lips twitch into a smile. "You can tell me." He turned back towards the road as he turned into the parking lot for the laser tag arena. Seeing her smile was enough reassurance to get him through the rest of their car ride.

Clarke gave his hand another squeeze before throwing her other hand on top of his. "I don't want to tell you. I want to show you." There was a small smile on her face before she released his hand, slipping out the door without another word. Bellamy sat in the car for a few seconds thinking about what she could possibly be talking about. From what he knew she had been fine. The only thing that'd been on her mind for the past week was her midterms. She hadn't been seeing anyone that he'd known of. She hadn't even been working on any new paintings during the past week because she'd been taking a break from all the art shows she'd been busy with.

Once he saw Clarke standing out in front of his car waiting for him he jumped out of the car quickly locking it as he made his way towards her. Without another word they walked towards the front door in silence, his arm protectively draped over her shoulders as her arm wrapped around his waist. It was late, but the laser tag arena was full. Full of kids gathered together with their parents for birthday parties, full of friends, full of couples.

Bellamy looked over the crowd to find their friends, his arm not once leaving Clarke's shoulder. As soon as he caught a glimpse of Octavia dancing with Lincoln to the sound of the indistinct music playing throughout the room he began to weave through the crowd. His arm fell down by his side, his hand instinctively taking hers. They'd been friends for so long subtle hand holding had become common for them, but it didn't stop the shock of electricity from coursing through his body every time they trusted.

Everyone was distracted in their own conversations to notice Bellamy and Clarke holding hands. Raven and Wick were lost in an argument about chemistry. Maya and Harper stood back to admire their bickering boyfriends, occasionally exchanging knowing smiles with one another. Roan, Echo, and Jackson had their heads thrown back as they laughed at one of Miller's ridiculous jokes. Murphy and Emori had snuck away from the group and were finding their way back, two large smile on their faces as they walked hand in hand. Octavia and Lincoln were in their own world, dancing closely with their eyes locked on one another.

Lincoln pressed his forehead against Octavia's, both of their eyes locked one another. Their bodies moved in one motion, swaying to the beat of the music. Lincoln carefully dipped her, Octavia's back arching into the palm of his hand as he supported her. Once she caught a glimpse of her brother standing hand in hand with Clarke she shot her body back up, quickly turning to get a better view.

As soon as Bellamy realized what she was staring at he released Clarke's hand clearing his throat as he stepped forward. Clarke's eyes sadly shot up to Bellamy, but she shook the disappointment and replaced it with a smile. She'd make her move later and it'd determine everything.

Bellamy walked past everyone and made his way to the counter, avoiding everyone's gaze as he paid for his and Clarke's tickets. Clarke grabbed Raven by her arm, pulling her away from her argument with Wick. Raven tried to protest but quickly followed behind her once she took in Clarke's distraught expression. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did you do it? Do I need to kill him?"

Clarke let out a deep sigh once they were a safe distance from everyone else, turning her back towards her friends. She folded her friends in front of her. "I can't do this. This is just not the right time."

Raven groaned loudly, throwing her head back with frustration as she leaned against the wall behind her. "Clarke. There's never going to be a right time. You've always found a way to come up with an excuse to not do this, but enough is enough. You  _are_  going to do this now." Clarke's eyes fell to the floor as she contemplated another excuse to not do it, but she was at a loss. She'd been making excuses for years. Raven took her face in her hands, squeezing her cheeks just enough to press her lips out. "You are strong, fearless, and just a little drunk. You can do it. It'll be dark inside. You could make out with him in there and no one would know."

Clarke shook her head out of her hands, trying to shake the thought of even being able to talk to him about let alone physically being able to make a move. "No. No. I'm not even close to being drunk enough for that."

Raven quickly grabbed Clarke's arm, pulling her towards the bar. Clarke simply follows without any protest, leaving their friends behind. Once they reached the counter Raven lets go of Clarke's arm propping her elbows up on the bar, leaning forward enough to get the bartender's attention almost immediately. "We'll take 6 shots of tequila, please." The bartender looked back and forth between Clarke and Raven questionably but silently obliged setting the shots out in front of us with a side of salt and lemons. Raven took a seat on a stool in front of her sliding a shot over to Clarke. Clarke took a seat beside her taking the shot glass between her fingers. "Cheers to you finally listening to the great wisdom of your best friend."

Raven clinked her shot glass with Clarke's downing her shot, her mouth twisting uncomfortably as she squinted. She quickly picked up the lemon dipping it in some salt as she placed the slice in her mouth to recover from the burning liquid that'd poured down her throat. Clarke lifted her shot glass in the air. "Cheers to having a great best friend." She quickly downed the tequila, the burning sensation sending a chill down her spine. Raven handed her a salted lemon.

"I thought I was your best friend, Princess." Bellamy quickly took a seat beside her sliding her wristband across the table. The rest of their friends slowly filed into the bar.

"Not for long," Raven mumbled before taking another shot of tequila. Bellamy rolled his eyes taking out some money and sliding across the bar to the bartender. "But if you keep paying for our drinks, you might just become my best friend."

"Paws off, Reyes," Clarke whispered before taking another shot. Placing a hand on Bellamy's thigh she leaned into him, using his thigh for support. The tequila was working faster than she'd anticipated. "You didn't have to pay for us."

Bellamy deeply inhales, his heart clenching from her touch. "I paid for your half," he winked down at her. Raven rolled her eyes ready to protest until Wick slipped between them sliding some more money across the table to the bartender. Raven pressed a drunk kiss to Wick's cheek as she leaned forward to take her last shot. Clarke followed suit downing the shot with ease now that her taste buds had become tolerant from the harsh flavor of the tequila. "You guys are making it way easier for us to win."

Clarke rolled her eyes jumping down from the bar stool, Bellamy immediately made it to her side holding his arms out to support her. "You'll be calling me the commander of death when I'm done with you, Blake." She poked Bellamy in the chest, her head tilted to the side as she tried to clear her vision of him.

"We'll see about that. First game starts now. Let's go." Bellamy kept his arm around Clarke, supporting her as she walked. But Clarke appreciated it. She appreciated everything Bellamy did for her. He always took care of her in a way no one else did. Always made sure she made it home safe, made sure she ate. He always made sure that she was recovering well from the late nights when she'd drunk a little too much by showing up to her apartment with breakfast and painkillers. He had her extra key to her apartment because every time she forgot something at home when rushing to work at the hospital every day, he just ran next door to get it for her. He had been her best friend since he moved in next door and she loved every minute of it.

He loved the comfort of their relationship. The little subtle things she'd always done to make him love her. Like the way she showed up unannounced to study and watch Netflix or the way, she'd steal his hoodies and wear them around his apartment when she felt cold but was too lazy to walk next door to get her own clothes. After a long night of wearing his hoodies, she'd always returned them to him laced with the scent of her perfume. He loved the way she would fall asleep in his lap with her notes scattered across her stomach when they got lost in a deep Netflix binge. He loved the fact that she was always unapologetically honest, always putting him in his place and making him address his problems from a completely different perspective. He loved when she showed up at his apartment with a canvas bigger than her, her newest creations. It always gave him the chance to admire her natural beauty from the way her hair was messily tied up in a bun, with paint smeared across her face from when she attempted to wipe her sweat away, or the way her overalls were covered in more paint than the canvas. He loved her in a way that she'd never understand, in a way he'd never try to make her understand because he was too scared to lose her.

Everyone filed into the hallway leading to two different doors leading to the equipment rooms. The girls stood filed in front of one door while the boys filed in front of the other. The tension grew as there was an exchange of trash talk between the two groups. Raven and Wick threw snarky comments back and forth, occasionally interrupted by a typical sarcastic comment from Murphy. Clarke leaned her weight against the wall, resting her weight on one foot as she watched everyone continue their arguing as they waited for a worker to let them into their designated team rooms.

After a few minutes, an employee stood at the end of the hall with a large smile on his face. The boy was tall with shaggy hair dangling around his face. As he made his way to the end of the hall he flashed Clarke a smile, carefully running his eyes up and down her frame before focusing on everyone else standing around him. "When you get in there you'll pick a gun of your choice attached to a vest. Your screen names will be on your guns and will reveal your final scores at the end of the game. The doors to the arena will open once both parties press the buttons to alert us that they're ready. All other rules will be displayed on the outside of the door."

Once everyone was ready he opened the doors allowing both teams to go into their rooms. Clarke slowly walked behind Raven towards the door the boy looked her up and down once more before she slipped into the door. Bellamy glared at him as he walked into his room. Clarke wasn't his, but he hated the idea of another person looking at her.

He immediately shook his thoughts once he got into the room to everyone grabbing their weapons and picking their names, each of them fighting for their titles and positions. Bellamy walked around the room scanning the weapons until he came across a gun with name 'Rebel King' on its screen. Quickly wrapping his vest around his chest and tucking his gun on his side before pressing the button to notify the workers that their team was ready.

"We should take over the upper deck, we'll have the best view from there," Murphy suggested. He stood in the middle of the group with his gun in hand, a tight smirk on his face.

"Murphy, Wick, Miller, and Jackson will take the upper deck to keep them distracted from the rest of us on the ground," Bellamy grabbed his gun from his side, holding it carefully between his hands. "Jasper and Monty you'll get the right quadrant. Roan and I will get the left quadrant. Lincoln you'll be our assassin, stay in the dark and attack from the least anticipated position. Stay on the move."

Everyone nodded in agreement quickly rushing to their designated areas as soon as the doors opened. As they ran through the large course, there was no sight of the girls. Lincoln wondered aimlessly in search of the girls, but it was hopeless they were nowhere to be found. There was a ten-second countdown until the games had begun. Bellamy, Wick, Roan, and Lincoln walked around until they ran into Jasper and Monty in the middle of the room. All of their faces filled with confusion until suddenly the sounds of all of their vests went off in defeat as they were all hit by lasers at once. They looked around the room to see Harper, Emori, and Echo holding Murphy, Wick, Miller, and Jackson hostage at the top of the stairs. While the rest of them were surrounded by Raven, Clarke, Octavia, and Maya.

The boys frantically ran in different directions trying to escape amongst the blockades, but the girls were always one step ahead of them. Octavia jumped over a barrier shooting Lincoln as she landed in front of him, quickly shooting Jasper as he ran up behind him. Jasper let out an exasperated groan before running in another direction. Lincoln took a few steps forward corning Octavia against a wall to distract her from running away. Raven took cover in a small bunker that allowed her just enough access to shoot anyone running, using it to her advantage as everyone was frantically running around the arena.

Echo, Emori, and Harper ran Murphy, Wick, Miller, and Jackson off the top deck as they took over, taking advantage of the full few to make kills when they'd least expect it. The game plan the boys had put together had gone to shit as the girls outsmarted their planning, giving them the upper hand. Maya cornered Jasper as he hopelessly curled up into a ball until Maya made it to his side, allowing Monty to run up for a kill of his own.

Clarke chased down Bellamy, following closely behind him as he looked for someone to kill. As she quietly made it up grabbing his arm to pull him back. She pressed his back up against a wall, his eyes widening as he realized his vulnerability to being killed. But once she pushed him against the wall, Raven's words echoed in her head. Before she knew it she had her hands in his hair and her lips pressed against his. For a few seconds he seemed hesitant, but once his arms curled around her waist she let the joy fill her. Sparks flew as they fell deeper into the kiss, the electricity burning brighter than ever. She could feel herself getting lost in his touch, immediately as she realized what she'd done she stepped back with a large grin on her face. The satisfaction of what she'd done gave her a glow, her eyes beaming even in the dark lighting of the arena. Smirking up at him she pressed her gun to his chest, killing him once before quickly slipping into the darkness.

Bellamy stood against the wall, his jaw dropped to the floor as he watched her get away. As much as he wanted to run after her he couldn't he was frozen, the shock left his body completely defenseless. He felt the blood rush to his head as he ran his hands through his hair, it was as if time had completely stopped. He slowly slid down the wall, a stupidly large smile on his face. It was like he didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't even care about the game anymore. All the problems that'd been coursing through his brain were gone. Clarke kissed him and that's all that mattered.

It wasn't until Murphy was kneeled down in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face that he'd snapped back into reality. "Blake. Are you okay? Are you having a stroke?" He snapped his fingers a few times before Bellamy could officially react by turning his attention to Murphy. "Damn, she got you good." He let out a light laugh as he stared at his overwhelmed friend sitting on the ground.

Bellamy shook his head, his curls bouncing across her forehead as she stared wide-eyed at Murphy. Murphy patted his shoulder softly. "That actually happened?" He had already convinced himself it was a figment of his imagination. Maybe he was drunk and this was an illusion. Because there's no way his best friend, Clarke Griffin, could have done that without any other sign. His mind was running in circles so much he hadn't noticed the group of people slowly gathering around them as they sat on the floor.

"What the hell happened to Bellamy? Are you okay?" Lincoln took a knee on the other side of him, placing his hand on Bellamy's other shoulder. Jasper, Monty, Wick, and Roan created a blockade to protect them from any attacks. Bellamy blankly shook his head, running his hands through his hair as he buried his face in his hands.

"You don't even want to know what happened. Just grab an arm." Murphy stood up grabbing one of Bellamy's arm as Lincoln grabbed the other to help him up. After a few minutes, things fell back into its flow, as normal as it could be.

The rest of the group continued on the game. Bellamy ran around in a daze nearly oblivious to the war going on around him. His only goal was to find Clarke, but little did he know she was running around in a daze of her own. While Bellamy was left in shock, Clarke was filled with regret. She regretted leaving, regretted not telling him how she felt, regretted being so stupid. Clarke shook her feelings, for now, wandering around the inside of the maze, listening around for any sign of someone to attack.

As she came around the corner she felt a pair of hands grab her and press her against a wall. She squeezed her eyes shut, too scared to face the reality but she knew exactly who it was. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was the heat of Bellamy's freckle covered face radiating onto her. She knew him to a T. The way his breath became heavier when he was nervous or the way he smelled or the way it felt when he wrapped his hands around her waist. He was the only one who could send shocks through her body just by simply touching her or being around her.

Once she opened her eyes she could see his big brown eyes shining through the darkness, his soft pink lips slightly parted so he could catch his breath, his chocolate freckles glowing on his olive skin tone. She fought the urge to lean forward and press kisses to every soft freckle on his cute nervous face.

Bellamy held her up against the wall, her legs threatening to give out beneath her. He leaned closer, the tip of his nose skimming across hers as they both stood breathlessly in front of each other. Bellamy's heart pounded in his chest. The sound of his heart was the only thing he could hear between the two of them. There were a million things he wanted to say, but he couldn't. Seeing her there in front of him was driving him crazy.

Clarke cleared her throat, her eyes incapable of leaving Bellamy's as she contemplated kissing him again. "I'm sorry." Bellamy's eyes softened, a slight confusion taking over his face. "I shouldn't have just kissed you. I should've at least told you how I felt. I know. I'm sorry. I'm..."

Bellamy's lips barely skimmed hers, as if he was too scared to kiss her like he meant it. Like if he did she would disappear before his eyes. But Clarke quickly ran her fingers through his hair to pull him closer. Then without any hesitation, they fell into a flow, the two of them fell into a world of their own. At this moment nothing else mattered because it was just them. It had always been them. 


End file.
